All I Want For Christmas
by MewMewKitty78
Summary: All Amy wants is for Sonic to kiss her under the mistletoe, and for years Sonic has ran away. Will things change at this years Christmas party, or will the Blue Blur break Amy's heart once again? R&R SonAmy


**Me: This is my Christmas present to you. I didn't know any other category this would fit in so…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Sonic Characters or the song. I only own this story.**

* * *

Sonic sighed as he flipped open the pink invitation he had received.

"_Dear Sonic,_

_You have been invited to Amy Rose's annual Christmas party. Please bring a gift and this letter so you could get in._

_From,_

_Amy Rose._

_P.S: You are V.I.P_

_P.S.S: Do not beg for Tails and Knuckles to get in V.I.P also, because it's not happing." _Sonic read to himself. This was the millionth time she had invited him, and the millionth time he was V.I.P. He knew the only reason Amy let him bring his two best friends with him in the V.I.P section was so he'd be happy.

"I'll go…but I'm not going to like it. That girl is her craziest on Christmas. Always hanging mistletoe's wherever I might end up." Sonic told Tails later that day.

"Well, you know Amy. She's not a quitter." The golden fox shrugged.

"And she can't take a hint neither." Knuckles added, causing them to laugh. "But your seriously going to go to that party Sonic? You didn't forget what happened_ last _year, did you?" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't remind me." He groaned.

_It was the Christmas of 2008, and Sonic was on his way to talk to Tails and Cream. He had noticed that a mistletoe had been hung with a tag that said "Amy" on it. Quickly, and foolishly, Sonic walked around it. There was a loud roar and there was Amy with a hammer that was bigger than her usual. Frustrated tears were flowing out of her eyes. She was obviously fed up with Sonic. So fed up not even the strongest Mobians could hold her down. They knew this because Knuckles, Mighty, Espio and even Charmy where trying to hold her down. Tails and Cream stood there staring at Sonic running from Amy, with the previously stated Mobians hanging onto her hammer for their lives._

"But that's not going to happen this year because I'm staying as close as I can to you guys!" Tails stared at Sonic. "Amy's going to have to pry my arms off to get me away from you two."

"Whatever man. I'm going to go buy her a gift before she pounds me into a fruit cake." Knuckles said and walked out the door.

"I bought her a gift, but I'm just going to go. Don't make her mad Sonic." Tails waved as Sonic sweat dropped. He could only hope Amy was in a pleasant mood today.

* * *

Amy growled. She had just gotten her brand new dress washed and now there was a rip in it. The Christmas tree was still being put up and half of the decorations were still in the box and with an hour before the guests began to show up, there wasn't enough people to do everything. To make it short and sweet, Amy was _not _in a pleasant mood.

_At all._

The only thing that would make her happy was knowing that her darling Sonic would be attending her party. He was the reason she put up with this holiday junk. The fact that you get to kiss somebody under the mistletoe on Christmas made her heart sink. If she could only get Sonic to stand still long enough, she could make him finally kiss her.

"Man I hate the holidays…So much preparing to do, so little time!" She grumbled as she walked into the Kitchen. There was the Christmas meal still on the stove. The turkey had a few more minutes in the oven, and her pies were cooling on the window seal. "All the cooking and the decorating. And don't even get me _started _on picking out an outfit. It can't be white and it can't be to fancy…"

After searching her closet for a new gown, she had finally found one. It was perfect, and she had a matching locket (that of course held a picture of Sonic inside) to wear along with it. Now where was that blue headband of hers?

_Ding-Dong!_

"Oh man! I'm not even ready yet!" She scurried over to the door. Luckily, it was just Blaze and Rouge with the food they promised.

"Well, you sure are a mess!" Rouge exclaimed. Amy huffed.

"I know, I know. I'm not ready yet, the food is still being cooked and all the decorations aren't up. The guys with the tree need some help. I'm going insane!" She screamed. Blaze raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Then why go through with all of this?"

"So me and my darling Sonic can finally kiss!"

"Ohh…" Her two friends nodded.

"Well don't worry your pretty little head about this place Amy. We'll help you out!" Rouge told the hedgehog.

"Really?" Amy asked, eyes wide. The two nodded and she squealed in delight. "Oh, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! You don't know how much I appreciate this!"

"Trust me sweetheart, we do…Now you go upstairs and get ready!" Rouge said as she and her feline friend went into the Kitchen.

* * *

And hour later, everything was done and guests started to show up. The first person to arrive was a very hungry Silver the Hedgehog.

"Man, I've been waiting all year for Amy's cooking!" He exclaimed when he walked in. Blaze smacked his hand away from the pie.

"And just what do you think your doing?" Blaze asked as the rest of the people started pilling in. Sonic was dragged inside by his two friends.

"Why are you so scared?" Tails asked.

"_Must _we have another flashback from last year?" He replied. Knuckles stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Rouge in her lavender dress. Of course he was used to seeing Rouge just looking like herself, but now she was looking like, well…the Master Emerald, in his eyes of course.

"Looks like Knucklehead's in love, huh?" Manic snickered as he walked by with Sonia.

"Who invited you?!?" Knuckles screamed.

"I did." Sonic chimed in, receiving a death glare from Knuckles making him shut up. Blaze cleared her throat in the front of the room. When that didn't work, Shadow, who has as much patience as Silver does when waiting in line to get food, shouted "Shut up already!" Nobody even coughed.

"Um thank you Shadow…I think. Anyways, I'd like you all to welcome out fabulous hostess, Amy Rose!" Blaze cried, and Amy walked down the stairs. She had a blue dress on with a blue headband with golden circles at the end and a gold belt and the front of her hair was out a bit. (Ya know, like the Lady Of The Lake.) Gasps could be herd from jealous girls and love struck boys, one of those boys was Sonic himself.

"Wow…Ames looks beautiful." Sonic blushed when he realized he had said that out loud. Thankfully, Knuckles was to busy drooling over Rouge to make fun of him, and Tails was just talking to Sonia. Amy had walked to the table to get some punch.

'_Now's my chance.' _Sonic thought as he began to walked over to Amy. But not before his ebony rival got there before him. He was also getting a drink.

"Oh, hi Shadow. I thought you were Sonic." Amy said.

"If anybody else would've said that, I'd punch them in the face." Shadow mumbled, causing the girl to giggle.

"Your funny Shads."

"I must kill Sonic for teaching you that annoying nickname…"

"So um…you whanna dance or something?" Amy asked him nervously. He looked at her for a second and then looked away. "Shadow…your face is beat red. What's up?"

"N-nothing." To be honest, Shadow had never seen Amy look so pretty before. Her asking him to dance went past his limit.

"Excuse me Miss Rose, but your needed on the dance floor!" Sonic butted in.

"Oh Sonikku! You came!" Amy threw her arms around the Blue Blur and smiled. "Wait, I need to get something!" She rushed off before he could protest. Just then, the song "All I Want For Christmas" started playing. Sonic could see that everybody was dancing. Knuckles had even got the guts to ask Rouge.

"Just when the greatest song to dance too comes on, she leaves." Just then, Amy ran up on the stage and began to sing along with the song. She was an incredible singer, but the thing that amazed Sonic was when she sung one part, a spotlight began to shine on him

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need, I don't care about the presents…underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is…" _She walked of the stage as the room got quiet. "You. Sonic, will you make my wish come true and be my Christmas present?" She held the mistletoe over there heads. Sonic shrugged.

"I guess you deserve it after all these years of frustration." He said and wrapped his arm around Amy.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just thing I need…_

Sonic closed his eyes and kissed Amy dab smack on the lips. Amy's face turned red and she nearly passed out. Everyone clapped as Sonic let go of Amy, who had a single tear falling down her cheek.

"What's wrong Ames? Thought I was what you wanted for Christmas."

"It's just…I'm so glad you finally love me!" She wailed and hugged him. It was defiantly the both Christmas for Amy _and_ Sonic.

* * *

**Me: Aww! Itsn't that cute? Years of frustration have finally paid off!**


End file.
